


Unexpected Visitor

by jamitin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caught, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamitin/pseuds/jamitin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao decides to visit Midorima because he wanted to spend time with him. However, Midorima wasn't aware that Takao was going to his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Visitor

Takao was sitting at home, bored out of his mind. It was such a beautiful day out; he couldn’t just waste it away staying indoors. The sun was out and there was a gentle breeze in the air. He decided to take the rickshaw and bike toward Midorima’s house. As he was biking along, he didn’t really have any plans to do something with Midorima. _Maybe we could go out for lunch or even go to Chuck E Cheese!_ Takao thought to himself. Chuck E Cheese was his favorite place to go to and it was secretly Midorima’s favorite also. Whenever they went, Midorima always goes straight to the basketball game. Takao loved watching Midorima shoot because Midorima acts like it’s just a stupid, little game, but Takao can tell Midorima really enjoys playing it. Whenever he finishes the game, he adjusts his glasses to cover up his smile as the tickets are pouring out of the dispenser because of his perfect score that he gets every time. Seeing Midorima smile and have fun over a silly game is one of the biggest reasons Takao loves going to Chuck E Cheese.

 

He finally arrived at Midorima’s house and parked the rickshaw on the front. He quickly made his way toward the front door, practically almost running. A day with Midorima is a day where Takao cherishes every single minute so he tries to not waste one moment without Midorima. Takao rang the doorbell about five times until someone finally answered the door.

 

“Oh hello, Takao! It’s always such a pleasure to see you.” Midorima’s mother happily greeted Takao as she opened the door.

 

“It’s always nice to see you too! I was wondering if Shin-chan was here?” Takao stepped inside the house, looking around for his friend.

 

“He’s upstairs in his room as usual. Feel free to go up there! I have some food cooking in the kitchen if you would like to join us for lunch,” Midorima’s mother said as she gestured Takao toward the stairs.

 

“Thanks! But I think I’m going to ask if Shin-chan wants to go out for lunch.” Takao called out to the mother as he ran up the stairs to Midorima’s room.

 

Takao walked toward the end of the hall to where Midorima’s room was. He knocked on his door, but there was no response. Luckily for him, the door was unlocked so he decided to walk in.

 

“Shin-chan! Let’s go to Chuck E Cheese! It’s such a beautiful day, you shouldn’t be in your room! Let’s enjoy this perfect day together, Shin-chan!” Takao said loudly. However, he received no response.

 

Takao saw Midorima was sitting looking at the computer with some headphones on. Midorima must’ve been blasting some music or something because Takao was practically yelling.

 

“Shi-“ Takao tried to get Midorima’s attention again, but suddenly stopped. Midorima was definitely listening to something intently and it wasn’t music.

 

He stared wide-eyed at Midorima at the computer, unable to move. Takao caught sight as to what he was looking at and then shifted his eyes toward the lower region of Midorima’s body. There he was gripping his hard cock, pumping his arm up and down in a fast motion. Midorima’s face was so deep in concentration, his eyebrows furrowed and eyes closed tightly, looking as if he’s about to climax.

 

Takao’s heart was racing fast and the blood was rushing toward his face and down below the belt. He can feel himself getting hard very quickly. Midorima was in such a vulnerable position with his cock in full view for Takao. He couldn’t stop staring at Midorima no matter how hard he tried to look away. Midorima was so long and thick, much better than what Takao had imagined. He wanted to take Midorima’s huge cock by the mouth so badly. He began sweating and started to slowly make his way toward Midorima without causing too much attention, but his legs were shaking too much it was difficult to walk.

 

Midorima opened his eyes slightly to look at the video he was watching, however he caught sight of a figure in the reflection of his computer. He let go of his cock and whipped his head around so fast; it was a surprise that he didn’t crack his neck. Takao froze and it felt as if his heart stopped. Sweat began forming even quicker around his forehead. It wasn’t helping that this situation was getting Takao even more excited and his cock was getting harder by the second.

 

Midorima’s face was flushed bright red; he was sweating even more than before. He felt like his heart was going to explode right out of his chest because he’s never been this humiliated in his entire life. Midorima was at a loss for words, but the situation was getting worse the more he sat there doing nothing.

 

“L-leave i-immediately, Takao!” Midorima tried to yell with conviction, but failed to do so with his mind burning with such embarrassment.

 

Takao didn’t realize his mouth was open until he swallowed back his fear and nervousness. This was his perfect chance. It was also probably going to be his only chance to fulfill all his sexual desires involving Midorima. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and simply said, “No.”

 

Takao kept his composure, however he was freaking out so much in the inside. Midorima was definitely going to kill him. Takao has never seen Midorima’s face this red in his entire life.

 

Midorima was too stunned for words. When was Takao this brave to talk back to him? Although Midorima was still red with embarrassment, he was also getting aroused by Takao’s confidence. He looked away and glared to himself and thought, “ _Why the fuck does it have to be me? And fuck, why am I getting so damn hard!”_

Takao made his way to where Midorima was sitting and knelt down. Midorima saw that Takao too was also getting excited because of the tent his shorts were making. However, that doesn’t change the fact that Midorima was still flushed with embarrassment.

 

“Takao, what are y-“ Midorima was confused as to what was happening until Takao interrupted what he was saying and took all of Midorima’s cock in his mouth. Midorima moaned with pleasure and threw his head back. All the blood in his face rushed down toward his cock. Takao began exploring every region of Midorima’s cock with his tongue and the back of his throat.

 

He smiled when he heard Midorima moaning, “You like that don’t you, Shin-chan?”

 

“Shut up!” Midorima was once again embarrassed by the fact he was enjoying Takao giving him a blowjob, but damn his tongue felt so good. He knew exactly what to do to give him maximum pleasure. Takao gave extra attention to Midorima’s sensitive head and was licking all around covering the tip with saliva. He could taste the pre-cum coming out of Midorima’s cock.

 

Midorima was close to climaxing and began writhing his hips around trying to get all of his cock into Takao’s mouth.

 

“T-Takao,” Midorima breathed heavily. Takao looked up at Midorima while keeping his mouth on Midorima’s cock.

 

Midorima’s eyes were shut tight taking in all the sensation and pleasure, “I-I’m going to cum soon.”

 

Takao let go of Midorima’s cock with his mouth to briefly say, “It’s okay, Shin-chan. Cum in my mouth, please. I want to know what you taste like.”

 

Midorima grabbed Takao’s hair and shoved his face back on his cock. Takao began to speed up and bobbed his head up and down taking every inch of Midorima’s cock in his mouth. He grabbed Midorima’s cock with his hand and was pumping it furiously while he also sucking it. Midorima’s grip on Takao’s hair tightened and Takao knew he was about to cum.

 

He took in Midorima’s cock as far as he could and used his hand to pump it a few more times until Midorima finally bucked his hips and cum came shooting into Takao’s mouth. There was so much cum, it began dripping out of the sides of Takao’s mouth. Takao wiped the excess cum off his face and began licking it off his fingers.

 

“Wow, Shin-chan, you taste really good.” Takao said as he licked the last bit of cum off.

 

“Shut up, Takao, and just sit on the chair.” Midorima stood up and gestured for Takao to sit.

 

Takao was confused, but he obeyed anyway and sat down on the computer chair.

 

“It’s your turn.” Midorima said as he knelt down in the same position as Takao was a few minutes before and began unzipping Takao’s pants.


End file.
